


Where Would I Be Without You?

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Cordelia writes Buffy a letter
Kudos: 1





	Where Would I Be Without You?

Dear Buffy,

I’ve thought about this a lot. About how my life has changed since you came waltzing into it with your stupid stakes and your “monsters are everywhere” mentality. There was a time when I wished that I had never met you, that you had never come to Sunnydale (it came right after the Xander-Willow debacle, so I admit I may not have been in my right mind). But I think I have grown a lot in the past few years. Let’s face it, I wouldn’t have given a thought to anything that wasn’t cheerleading or acting when I met you. But now I have an entire catalog of demons and things that go bump in the night rattling around my brain. And, damn it, it’s not supposed to be like this. Can you see how not normal this is? I shouldn’t know how to shoot a crossbow. I shouldn’t know that I’d better change out of my stilletos after a night at the Bronze and into some shoes that are more suited for running. I already knew to avoid people whose clothes were dated and not fashionably retro, but I thought it was just because they were fashion disasters, not that they wanted to drink my blood. I have screamed and fought and run more times over the last three years than I’d have liked to have counted and it’s all thanks to you. So where would I be without you?

Dead, more than likely. So for nothing else, if we manage to get through our graduation intact, thank you for that.

Just don’t count on me mentioning you in my Academy Award acceptance speech.

Sincerely,

Cordelia


End file.
